Ninjini
|-|Ninjini= |-|Scarlet Ninjini= Summary As a ninja with command over the Magic Element, Ninjini was a real force to be reckoned with back before the Arkeyans came along. Her skills, power and snazzy hairstyle drove an evil sorceress mad with jealousy, and using dark magic the sorceress trapped Ninjini inside an enchanted bottle. There she remained for years and years, but she didn't waste a single moment. Instead, she spent her time getting more awesome by the day, developing her Magic abilities and learning how to skillfully wield double swords. Eventually she became too powerful to contain, and managed to squeeze her way free of her enchanted prison. She swore then to use her Magic, ninja skill and massive size to protect Skylands from those would do it harm. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C to Low 7-B, possibly higher Name: Ninjini Origin: Skylanders: Giants Gender: Female Age: Over thousands of years old Powers and Abilities: Magic, Masterful Swordsmanship, Superhuman Physicality Attack Potency: At least Town to Small City level, possibly higher (Can at least be scaled to the Hydra destroying the Core of Light, as most Core Skylanders can (calced here); As a Giant, is naturally superior to Core Skylanders, and can perform feats of strength other groups of Skylanders cannot) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with and react to characters that use projected lasers and natural lightning), possibly Sub-Relativistic (can keep up with and react to characters that use natural light and can reach lightspeeds in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Class M (All Giants are capable of pulling large islands via chains; Should be superior to Lightning Rod, who can casually lift and throw a 400 ton hammer and a land whale) Striking Strength: At least Town to Small City Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Town to Small City Class, possibly higher (Can take attacks from other Giants) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Surrealistic Spheres Standard Equipment: Wishblades, Genie Bottle Intelligence: Above Average (Possesses thousands of years worth of training and combat experience) Weaknesses: Her larger size can make her a larger target for enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Default Abilities:' **'Wishblades:' Ninjini slashes with her Wishblades. She can perform a three-hit combo. **'Bottle Blast:' Ninjini shrinks down into her bottle. She can then burst out of the bottle for a magical explosion. *'Basic Upgrades:' **'Surrealistic Spheres:' Ninjini conjurs a magical orb that she can cast toward enemies. **'Abra-Ca-STAB-Bra:' Wishblades deal increased damage. **'Juggling Act:' Ninjini can summon four magical orbs and cast them in four separate directions. **'Bottle Rockets:' While inside her bottle, Ninjini can shoot out rockets toward enemies. *'Swords of Might:' **'Wishblade Combos:' Ninjini can perform two additional combos: Fling Blade and Enchanted Blade. **'Wishbladesplosion:' Ninjini can charge her swords with magic and cast them out, exploding on enemies. **'Ultimate Wishblades:' Wishblades deal maximum damage. *'Ancient Djinn Magic:' **'Super Surrealistic Spheres:' Magical orbs are bigger, dealing more damage and having a greater area of effect. **'Ultimate Bottle Rockets:' Bottle Rockets launch faster and deal increased damage. **'Buy a Better Bottle:' Ninjini's bottle is more durable and she can move faster while inside it. *'Soul Gem:' **'Dazzling Enchantment:' While inside her bottle, Ninjini can emit a mist that puts enemies into a trance. Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Skylanders